Lauren and Edward
by BrittXD
Summary: Well you see there's this really amazing author named Lauren a.k.a nyboyfriendedwardsparkles and in one of her stories Edward leaves her. And this is what i thought should have happened!
1. Chapter 1

**-sigh- **

**Brittany what's wrong? (All of the people actually reading this ask)**

**I don't own Twilight**

LPOV

"Edward please don't go!!!!!" I screamed as Edward packed his bag.

"I'm sorry… I have to do this…. For Bella. She's my….one and only true love."

"But I thought we had something… Special?"

"We did…. But it's over now. I'm going to change Bella after our baby almost kills her and we'll live happily ever after."

"No!" I tried to scream but it came out as a whisper. I grabbed his leg. "Fine if you're leaving I'm coming with you."

"Ah… NO YOUR NOT!" Bella yelled in my ear. Than she turned to Edward "Let's go."

He whispered something in her ear that sounded like "But I love Lauren" but I couldn't be sure.

James jumps in the window. "Ah man!!! Which one of your ladies is I supposed to kill?" He asked.

"That one." Bella and I said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Edward" Bella said tapping her foot. I just stared up at him.

**Brittany: Okay sorry that's all you get!! XP. Now all you have to do to decide which one of Edwards ladies James going to kill is push that button right there! XD. And you know if you put some of your own thoughts in the form of a **_**review**_** I'd be kool with that!!!!**


	2. Story ideas?

**Brittany: So. I really should go to bed but I don't feel like it! So I'm going to right instead!!!**

**Edward: What story are you going to add to?**

**Brittany: Well I was thinking the one about you and Lauren… But since I published it like an hour or so ago and it's up to my reviews to decide what happens I guess I'll have to go with How many Cullen/Hales are there.**

**Voice in Brittany's head: Yeah that title sucks.**

**Brittany: Yeah it kind of does. –Sigh-**

**Edward: Oh good. I like that one. Well kind of. I get away from that crazy girl Lauren but…**

**Lauren: I am not crazy.**

**Edward: Sure… **

**Brittany: But I don't want to add another chapter to How many Cullen/Hales are there with out SOMEONE ANYONE reviewing. So…**

**VIBH (Voice in Brittany's head) :I guess you'll have to write another story!!!**

**Alice: It could be about a shopping trip!!!**

**Everyone but Brittany: GROAN!!!!**

**Alice and Brittany: BUT A SHOPPING STORIE WOULD BE GREAT!!!**

**Every but Brittany and Alice: NO!!!**

**Brittany: Okay how about a story about what happens when you give me chocolate. But before I wrote it I would have to eat chocolate and record what I did with my friends.**

**Brittany's friends: NO!!! PLEASE DON'T LET HER EAT CHOCOLATE!!!!!**

**Erin: You don't want a repeat of your birthday party do you Brittany?**

**Brittany: I TOLD YOU I DELET THE PICTURES IT"S AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!  
**

**Edward and Jasper: Do we even want to know what happened at your birthday party? **

**Brittany and her friends that were at her party: NO!**

**Edward and Jasper: … okay….**

**Brittany: So I guess I should start a new story. Anyone got any ideas? If you do hit that little button called REVIEW and tell me, and your name will be in my next story!!!**


	3. EPOV

OMZ!!!!! Thank you SO much to my FIRST EVER reviewer myboyfriendedwardsparkles!!!!! And I would normally add her into the story some how but seeing as it's about her… Yea! So… SECOND person to review will be in the story some how AND who ever myboyfriendedwardsparkles wants to be in the story!!! Yeah so after this completely pointless authors note would you like the story?

**My amazing one reviewer -eagerly nods head- **

**Well… TO BAD!!!!**

**Edward: NO!!!!! I have to find out I sick James on!!! –Whispers Bella- **

**Bella: WHAT?!!  
Lauren: - eyes light up-**

**Emmett: UNICORNS ARE REAL DANG IT!!!! (Sorry I've given up cussing) **

**Brittany: Yea well… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I SWEAR!!!! (Well I on like two copies of all the books XD)**

**Lauren: cough, cough. **

**Brittany: AND I don't own any of (what ever Lauren has decided to call all of her amazing stories). Those belong to her. **

**Bella: he was a boy she was a girl can I make it any more obvious **

**Everyone turns to stare at Bella**

**Bella: What it came on my ipod!!!**

**Edward: -Pats head and hugs- It's okay Dove. **

**Brittany: cough, cough. Can I get on with the story now?**

**Lauren and Bella: Yes I want to see her –points at each other- get killed!!!! **

**Alice: I know what happens!!! **

**Brittany: I love you Alice but… -tackles Alice and covers her mouth- Tell and…**

**Alice: HA!!! You could never burn clothes!!!! **

**Brittany: I'll… I'll… Tell Emmett you smashed his Hannah Montana cd's. And than I'll smash them. **

**Alice: Fine I'll stay quiet!!! **

**Jasper: Alice I don't think you could if you wanted to.**

**Alice: -glares at Jasper-**

**Jasper: Did I say that out loud?**

**Alice: YES!**

**Brittany: This seems like a great time to start.**

EPOV

Well I had finally decided to pack up and leave with the girl of my dreams. When an uninvited guest showed up. At the same time that the girl of my dreams showed up. Great right. I would have to tell the one I don't like I don't like HER!!! As I was packing my bag Lauren begged me not to go.

"I'm sorry… I have to do this… For Bella. She's my… one and only true love."

"But I thought we had something… Special?" she asked me.

"We did… But it's over now. I'm going to change Bella after our baby almost kills her and we'll live happily ever after." I really shouldn't have read that book Emmett found. Why would I be so stupid!!! Just the thought of that book gives me Goosebumps. **(This is totally off topic but if you say the word eggs around me I start cracking up!!! And well tonight I was getting shots and the nurse asked me if I was allergic to eggs and I started laughing so hard!)**

"No." she whispered to me. Then she clung to my leg. "Fine if your leaving I'm coming with you." She said stubbornly.

"Ah… NO YOUR NOT!" Bella screamed in her ear. Then she turned to stare at me. "Lets go."

Just as I was about to tell my dream girl I love her James jumped in the window. He had a confused look to his face when he saw Lauren on my leg and Bella at my side. "Ah man!!! Which one of your ladies do I kill?"

"That one" Bella and Lauren said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Edward." Bella said tapping her foot. All Lauren could do was stare up at me.

James had just given me the choice to get rid of the girl that annoys me most in my life. Why was I hesitating? I guess I'll just have to say it.

"I…" Wait a second. If I tell James to kill Bella he'll just kill Lauren. If I tell him to kill Lauren he would kill Bella. If I admitted the truth that I love …

HA HA!!! I'm really sorry your going to have to wait Lauren. If I get 5 reviews I'll say it in the next chapter. But if I don't I won't. VOTE!!! Now your asking the question "how do I vote?" well you see it's quit simple. All

______________________

You have to do is click this little box [Review this story/chapter] And then you know you could add your own thoughts!!!!!!

Edward: OH COME ON!!!! CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHOM I LOVE!!!

Brittany: Nope. XD


	4. Autors note and contest!

Brittany: So… I just added another chapter as you can see. Well this thing –points at Emmett- Wants to stick peanut butter on my face because I won't tell him who James kills. But I've been trying to tell him I AM ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!!!!!

**Emmett: Oh. **

**Brittany: Emmett would you like to be in the story?**

**Emmett: Jumps up and down while screaming yes!**

**________________**

**Okay all of you who want Emm****ett to tell what he's doing ****at this time in the story say yes. By clicking this [****Review this story/chapter****] box!!!**

**________________**

**Brittany: Yeah so…. This was all completely pointless but I know exactly what the next 2-3 chapters are going to be like!!!! And I want to publish them but I would like a little more reviews!!!! As in more than ONE!!!**

**________________**

**Yeah. I will right an entire story about the person that can tell me what this quote is from. And the story will be about how there and there dream character fell in love.**

**All right here's the quote(s)**

**Y "I'm still taller even though X and I are identical twins." **

**X " Yes and in return Y has less in his pants"**

**Y ='s one persons name I'm not giving away**

**X ='s a different persons name I am not giving away. **

**So remembers an whole story about how you and the character of your dreams fell in love if you tell me who X and Y are and or where it came from. XD**


	5. BPOV

**Thank you NyxBorn!!!!! I love you so much!!!! Just tell me who your favorite character is and i'll right a story about how you fell in love!!! Just it can't be Stark... HE'S MINE!!! - laughs hyrsarically- i mean... What ever... **

**Edward: Who the heck is Stark?**

**Brittany: He's the undead thingie Zoey needs to leave Erik and Heath for. **

**Bella: You mean theres another vampire story and i'm no in it!!**

**Brittany: Yep. (And if you have know idea what i'm talking about it's okay)**

**Lauren: Just write.**

**___________________**

BPOV

I showed up at Edwards house at the smae time that annoying stalker fan girl Lauren showed up. "Hey Edwards mine." I told her.

"Whatever." And she rolled her eyes. When we got up to Edwards room he was packing.

"Bella...". Edward started but i saw something shiny so o looked at that.

"Do you want met to pack?" I asked him.

"Edward. Please don't go." Pathetic little Lauren mummbleed. Than i went pack to looking at the shinny thing.

"Fine. Than i'm coming with you." She said as she grabbed his leg.

"Ah... NO YOUR NOT!" I yelled in her ear. The next thing i knew James was jumping throught the window wanting to know which one he was supposed to killl.

"Edward." I said taping my foot.

____________________

**Yea. I know this one kinda susks but... Has anyone figured out who said the quote yet. Heres a hind I already gave. THEY ARE TWINS! AND THEY ARE FAMOUS! AND THE BOTH ARE GUYS!**


	6. JPOV

**Brittany: so… I don't own Twilight. **

**_______________**

JPOV

"Okay. So I'm supposed to "attack" the one he doesn't say." I asked the cloaked figure.

"Yes." He answered and walked away.

"Okay." I said as I jumped in the window. I had to remember to act shock that there were two girls in the room.

"Ah man!!! Which one of your ladies is I supposed to kill?" I asked Edward. Than both of the girls pointed at each other and screamed "That one!"

"Edward." One of the girls said while tapping her foot.

"I… I love… That one." He said pointing to the one….

**________________**

**Sorry. Once again that is all you get!!!**


	7. IMPORTANT authors note

**CONTEST STILL GOING ON!!!!!**

**I messed up and I'm not going to write an entire story about NyxBorn and her dream character because she didn't guess who the people were. She reviewed. So I'm going to write on chapter on it. And if it's really good or NyxBorn guesses right I'll add to it!**


	8. I haven't forgotten!

**Brittany: So this is going totally off topic!!!!**

**___________________________________**

**?POV**

While they were waiting for Edward to decided somewhere in a far away land NyxBorn and Heath were having a romantic candle lit dinner on the beach.

**__________________________________**

**Brittany: Yea so this is a one sentence "chapter" to tell you that I haven't forgotten about you!!! The next chapter I PROMISE will have the answer!!! **


	9. EmPOV

**Edward: Who's Heath?**

**Brittany: Never mind… I don't own Twilight. And I'm sorry for making the characters all stupid.**

**______________________________**

EmPOV

He he. Stupid James will never know it's me. I thought to my self as I put on the cloak.

I ran at super vampire speed to Bella's where James was meeting me.

When I got there he asked me stuff and I answered. Than James jumped in the window and Bella was being Bellaish.

The only thing I really paid any attention was Edwards answer.

"I… Love…"….

**______________________________**

**Brittany: Yea yea your all pissed. **


	10. DICCISION!

**Brittany: So… I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**__________________**

LPOV

"I… Love…." Edward was telling James. Why couldn't he get it over with? I thought to myself. He obviously loves Be….

"BELLA" Edward screamed.

"What?" I asked. Edward just smiled.

"Ha, ha!!!" Bella yelled in my face. "See he lov…" Bella's mocking was cut off by James attacking her.

**__________________**

**Brittany: Happy?**


	11. Takesey backseys

Apperently no one's happy because NO OONE REVIEWED!!!!! So I think I might change my answer……

Edward: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! Don't make me go back to Bella!!!!! I LOVE Lauren!!!!

Brittany: Well your love won't review so BITE ME Edward!

Edward: No. I'll only bite Lauren.

Contest still going on here's the quotes again.

**Y "I'm still taller even though X and I are identical twins." **

**X " Yes and in return Y has less in his pants"**

**Y ='s one persons name I'm not giving away**

**X ='s a different persons name I am not giving away. **


	12. I'm annoyed!

Wow. That was a very interesting comment by "IHATEPOSERS". I'm very sad I can't respond to them. If I could I would have said:

Well first did you even read my story? Or did you just find a random story and post a very interesting comment? Because believe it or not I actually freakin worked hard on that story. So it's kinda bit**y of you to just go and post that with out even reading my story. And if you haven't read Twilight you really have no freakin room to even begin to talk about how it sucks. I will give you this it does kinda embarrass vampires but I still love it. Second you're not the only person that thinks the first movie sucked because it did. It sucked hard. It was an embarrassment. Third I like the books. The series it's self has been so over done by brainless company's. But I like the books. And I'm an obsessed fan. I'm also obsessive about Harry Potter, The House of Night series, and Morganville Vampires. So read my story or find a different one to complain to.


	13. Shut up Bella!

**Brittany: Well that got peoples attention so I guess I might not take it back.**

**Edward: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Brittany: Yea, yea, yea.**

**Bella: But, but, but, but, but, but.**

**Lauren: But what he LOVES me!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella: But, but, but, but, but.**

**Brittany: Shut up Bella!!!**

**Bella: Make me.**

**Brittany: Fine. **

Brittanypov

Bella would not shut up so I got out unbreakable never come off unless I want it to tape and but it over her mouth.

**Brittany: Happy Bella?**

**Bella: Mumble, mumble, mumble.**

**Edward and Lauren: Thank the goodness!!!!!! **

**Brittany: Yea, yea you love me.**


	14. Double Take

**Brittany: We have little problem…..**

**Edward: What?**

**Brittany: Oh yeah I don't own Twilight**

Idk who's friggen pov it's in

Edward was so happy he gayley jumped up in the air (a little TO well I might add) and let out a girlish scream.

"Eppp!!!!!" He than reached for Lauren to kiss her only to discover there were TWO Laurens.

"When did you get here?!?!!?" he asked the second L.

"He he. This is a funny to watch lol. You can bite me anytime Edward."

Other Lauren than attacks the other Lauren.

**Edward: OH!!!!!!! We do…..**


	15. The End 3

**Me: Okay so I haven't even thought about this story in such a long time I'm going to do my best to stay on the same train of thought I was on before. **

**Edward: In her defenses she's been though a lot of shit. I mean A LOT. **

**Me: Thanks Edward 3**

EPOV

I watched amazed as the love of my life fought with herself. I mean these two beautiful creatures looked exactly alike, how would I ever tell them apart? How would I find my true love? One of the Laurens pulled the others hair and she screamed in pain. THAT was my love! I'd know her scream anywhere. **(Me Edward what is that supposed to mean? Are you doing things you shouldn't be? **

**Edward: Uhhh….of look they're fighting…")** I pulled the Laurens apart and kissed the one I knew to be my love.

"EDWARD!" the other Lauren screamed.

"Who are you?" I asked. I mean does this bitch really not think I can tell them apart? I only have one true love and she was in my arms.

"I….I am your babe." She answered.

"Ha!" my Lauren screamed "He NEVER calls me his babe!"

"Ohhh….uhhh…well….bye!" She stuttered as she ran out of the room. I could finally be with Lauren without any interruptions.

**And so they lived happily ever after. The end 3**

**I'll start a new story soon! Promise. I just need some ideas. **


End file.
